


Dreams

by Glory_Jean



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/pseuds/Glory_Jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always want what you can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

She dreamt of far off stars and shining worlds undiscovered.

He dreamt of street corners at 2:00am and taxis home.

She dreamt of forevers and eternity.

He dreamt of a life like a candle flame; burning oh, so bright, 'til the very end.

She dreamt of always outrunning fate.

He dreamt of the inevitability of time.

She dreamt of saving him.

He dreamt of being saved.

 

She dreams of holding on tighter.

He dreams of letting go.

She dreams of a better life.

He dreams of a hand to hold. 

She dreams of finding him.

He dreams of being found.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Develish1 for spotting a canon error.


End file.
